So Cold
by CriminalMindsLover08
Summary: This is a one-shot about Prentiss and Reid, based on the song "So Cold," by Ben Cocks. Emily is pregnant and Reid's the father, but what will happen when Reid doesn't react the way she had expected?


**AN: I only own the plot. Nothing else is mine.**

"How should I tell Reid?" Prentiss asked herself looking at the positive pregnancy test. She was overjoyed, but she wasn't sure how Spencer would take it. He was so vulnerable now because of what that scumbag, Hankle, had done to him. Then, she heard him come through the door. He had practically been living there for the better of three months and only went home once a week.

They had been dating for six months, right after he had admitted to taking Dilaudid. She had started helping him get through the cravings and they decided to get to know each other more. Now six months later, she was going to have his child and she was bubbling over with excitement.

As she walked out to the kitchen, she heard him say, "Emily, I'm home. How are you feeling?"

She had almost forgotten about that. She had gotten sick at work and thrown up, but she now realized it was just morning sickness. "I'm wonderful, baby. Come here, I have good news," Em replied happily, taking a seat on the countertop.

Spencer came into the kitchen and took at seat next to Emily. "Now what's up? Nothing can be good news when you're sick."

"Except for this," Prentiss started, "I'm pregnant."

Reid just sat there gawking for a minute before saying, "I better go, see you at work on Monday."

"But this is only Friday," Emily argued. Suddenly she couldn't breathe and she ran to the bathroom to expel her stomach yet again.

She needed to think, but she was so cold and lonely. She didn't know where she was, but it sure as hell didn't feel like home.

I'm getting another abortion is all Emily thought, before deciding to call Reid. Sure her dreams were dead, but at least she would be with the man she loved. He finally picked up his phone after the sixth time she'd tried to call.

"Emily what do you want. I'm not alone," he screamed before Emily fell to the floor. _I should have known better. The same thing had happen with John Cooley when I was pregnant twenty years ago,_ she thought to herself, _but I thought Spencer was different. My whole body just aches for him and he's just out with another woman. How much stupider can I get? All men are the same. Damn those dirty pigs. _They she slumped down against the couch as sleep overtook her.

When she woke up, she decided she was done crying. Her heart would eventually mend itself together. She wouldn't even think of _him. He isn't worth the trouble,_ she thought to herself, _but first I have to get rid of this baby._ She then called the doctor and set up a time for the abortion. In two weeks she would be rid of this stupid little monster and she'd never look back.

At work on Monday, she didn't say more to Reid than a polite "Morning." Then later in the day, Anderson yelled across the bullpen, "Agent Prentiss, there is a doctor on the phone requesting your attention about rescheduling your operation."

"Wait, Prentiss, is this something serious?" Derek questioned, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Fine, you got me. Everyone meet me at the round table in five minutes if you really want to know," Emily replied.

Five minutes later, the whole team was seated around the round table. They were all chatting nervously amongst themselves, worrying about Emily. "Okay, Emily. We're all here, let's get started," said Hotch.

"I'm pregnant," blurted out Prentiss. After she was congratulated by the whole team minus Garcia and Reid, because both had already known, Reid asked, "But what does that have to do with an operation?"

"I'm getting an abortion," Emily replied simply, "It was a mistake and the father wants nothing to do with me or the baby."

"Who is this guy, I'll punch his lights out," said Morgan.

Emily then said, "Oh no one. Just an anal-retentive, manipulative, hellish man-whore. He's not worth it."

"Are you sure? I could erase his credit history," Garcia said, subtly glaring at Reid.

"That wouldn't be fair," said Reid. "I mean to the father," he added quickly.

"And why is that," snapped Emily.

"Maybe he does want to be in his child's life but is afraid he will permanently damage the child," challenged Reid.

"It's too late for that," said JJ. Emily had told her and Pen the whole story, except for the part about the abortion, and now she was done playing little miss oblivious. She was pissed; at least she and Will had tried to make it work even though he didn't want children.

"Em, we don't have to get back together, but please have the baby. If you don't want it, I'll take it. Being a father can't be that hard. If I permanently screw it up what's the worst that can happen. At least it will remind me of you," Reid said, surprising everyone.

"Spencer, I want to try and make it work, if that's okay with you. First, though I think we should move in together. It will be easier for both of –" Emily was cut off as Reid's lips crashed down on hers.

"I love you and I'm so sorry. I was just so scared to be a father and then when you called, Ethan was there because he had an emergency so all I did was scream that I wasn't alone and that didn't help anything. I probably just made things worse, but I'm sorry," Reid rambled.

"Just shut up and kiss me again," demanded Emily.

There in the round table room was the kiss that started their new lives together.

* * *

Six months later, Emily and Reid were in the delivery room.

"My hand," Reid sputtered.

"Oh, you think your hand hurts. Why don't you try giving birth to a living thing," screamed the now Emily Prentiss–Reid.

"On second thought it doesn't hurt that bad, Emmy. Just keep doing what you're doing and don't forget to breathe," Reid replied.

Just then they heard crying and the doctor announced it's a girl.

* * *

A few months later, Emily walked into the living room and couldn't help but smile. Curled up on the chair was Spencer with Adalyn snuggled in close. They were so cute together. Adalyn was the perfect mix of her and Spencer. She had her dark hair, but Spencer's eyes. She had cute chubby fingers like Spencer's, but Adalyn's nose resembled her own. She couldn't be anymore perfect, and she was her daddy's whole world.


End file.
